


The Experiment

by FandomTravelers



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Complete, Enola really should stop giving her brothers heart attacks, Gen, Science Experiments, Siblings, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTravelers/pseuds/FandomTravelers
Summary: Her brothers were coming over, and Enola’s new experiment blows up in her face.ModernAU!!
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 12





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why but I think Enola would be a great scientist. Also, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE TIMEEE (Modern time).

It was almost time for Sherlock and Mycroft to come back from work. Mother was busy doing business out in the city, so she told Enola that her brothers would come to ‘check’ on her. Enola knew her mother’s meaning of ‘checking in on her’ was the same as ‘she was going to be babysat.’ So of course she protested stating out facts that she was a responsible teenager who would do her utmost best to stay away from trouble. _But_ , if trouble happens to find her then…

Anyways, her mother did **not** change her mind and left Enola alone in their medium-sized countryside home. They lived close to the city but also far enough not to be a part of it. She loved the scenery around the house and the free open space. There were of course other houses nearby but not so close to one another because they were separated by large fields of grass that were scattered near the houses. Trees stood guard at the sides of almost every house she’s seen. She loved it here. 

Another plus point on living not too close with the neighbours was that she could have some peace and quiet time by herself. Enola liked to make small experiments as she called them, and today she just finished showering when a thought struck her. 

_ What would happen if she heated soap? _

Curious, she took a small block of soap and brought it with her to the kitchen. Feeling the slippery surface on her hands she almost dropped it on the floor. Now, heating it on a pan or boiling it would take too much time and effort that she did not want to give, so she opened the microwave and stuck the block of soap in it. Rubbing her hands on her clothes she then turned the microwave on. 

Forgetting that her brothers were supposed to ‘check’ on her, she jumped hearing someone knock on the front door. 

“Coming!” She yelled. Looking towards the microwave she saw no change. So she ran to the door. 

Opening the door she saw her two brothers on her doorstep. They both wore their formal clothes which did not surprise her at all, but standing there almost a foot shorter wearing a shirt and jeans, she felt oddly like a kid. 

Receiving looks from both of them she went back inside, leaving the door opened. She heard their footsteps following her so she knew they were right behind her. Because their living room and kitchen were separated by only a doorway without a door, she could see her brothers put their things down on the living room floor while she stood behind the counter. She watched them converse with one another as they sat on the couch. 

Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she hasn’t eaten anything since her mother left this morning, and it was almost sunset. She opened a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl. Grabbing milk and a tub of ice cream from the fridge, she sat on the counter holding her meal with her feet dangling off the edge. She tried to not feel like the awkward kid in a school group as she watched from the corner of her eyes as her brothers threw glances at her. 

Strangely she started smelling smoke. She looked around trying to find the source. 

_ Ahh, my experiment.  _

She facepalmed. Slowly turning her head to the microwave she saw bubbles coming out of the corners, and the small block of smoke she put in there was replaced by a monster-like soap creature. Smoke was continuously blowing out, getting thicker and thicker. The microwave gave out a very concerning buzzing sound. 

Sensing danger approaching, she ducked quickly just in time as the microwave door blew open and bubbles mashed with smoke flew everywhere. 

“ENOLA!” She heard her brothers scream her name in fright. 

“I’m alright.” She yelled back. 

Covered with milk, cereal, and melted ice cream, she poked her head out from behind the counter. She faced the two _very_ angry faces of her older brothers. 

“In my defence, there were no instructions on the soap that said it should not be heated in a microwave.” She chuckled nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> \- ☀️


End file.
